This invention relates to accessories for automobiles and more particularly to a cover for the cab portion of an automobile for preventing the interior thereof from heating up when left standing in the sun.
When an automobile is left parked outside for any length of time during the day when the sun is shining, and, in particular, in warm climate areas, such as the southern part of the United States, the interior of the cab portion of the automobile can heat up to extremely high temperatures because of the rays of the sun radiating through the windows of the automobile.
Although covers for the cab portion of an automobile have been previously devised, they have not been commercially successful because of a number of reasons, the primary ones being that these prior art covers lacked the ability to be easily and tautly positioned and held on the cab portion of the automobile in a theft-proof manner.